


The One They Call Champion

by musiclvr1112



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, I'm writing this as I go through the game, Like a long while, POV First Person, no update schedule, this is going to take a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: I awoke to a familiar voice in an unfamiliar cavern, with a strong sense of purpose but no memories to back it up. So many things in this world seem to be waiting for me and me alone, and I happen upon them so seemingly by chance that it's hard not to believe destiny is playing a role in my journey. They call me the Champion, a man of legend. Is it true what they say? Am I really who they say I am? Who they say I was? It's all so hard to believe.But amidst all this confusion, there is one thing that is certain: her. Her voice calls out to me, guides me, and invokes something deep within me. I don't know who she is, or why my entire being reacts so strongly to her voice, but I know that I must find out.





	The One They Call Champion

**Author's Note:**

> As I play Breath of the Wild, I keep thinking, "I wonder what Link is thinking/feeling in this situation." So, I decided to write my own answer. This fic will be a first person narration of the main events (and occasional side stories) that I will be writing as I progress through the game. I haven't finished it yet, so please refrain from commenting any spoilers. Enjoy! <3

A light shines in front of me. Bright. Welcoming. Warm. Magestic in a way.

“Open your eyes.”

As the light grows closer it shifts in color. Where before was a stark, blinding light, now is a cool blue, calm and pulsing as if to soothe me as the voice draws me forward. The voice is familiar, achingly so, and I find my eyes opening if nothing else out of a deeply rooted desire to do whatever the voice asks of me.

“Wake up, Link.”

Darkness surrounds me, lit only by the soft glow of that soothing blue. Water sinks around me as I sit up and crawl out of the small pool I’ve woken from. I look for the voice. I look for _her_.

But she’s nowhere to be found. No one is.

I am alone in an empty, glowing, mysterious cavern.

Across the room, the pulsing blue light of a small pedestal calls out to me, drawing me toward it. The pedestal reacts to my approach, pushing forward an item, as if offering it to me.

“That is a Sheikah Slate,” she says. “Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber.”

My long…slumber…

My hands are steady as I reach for the item…the _Sheikah Slate_. I hold it no longer than a few seconds, observing the patterns of blue and orange lights that traverse it, before a screen on the front of it lights up, waking to my touch just as I awoke mere moments ago. The weight of the tablet in my hands is like her voice—familiar yet foreign, present yet distant.

A wall in the cavern pulls away, an open walkway revealing itself. As I move forward, two chests interrupt my path, as if awaiting my arrival, as if here for me and me alone. I open the first to find a pair of well-worn trousers and immediately pull them on. In the other chest is an old shirt, which I don as well. The clothes, while old and frail, somehow fit me perfectly. The fabric settles over me like a second skin, as if perfectly tailored to my body, and I know that they were indeed left here for me and me alone.

The question is why.

Another pedestal lit with that same soft orange and blue light as the tablet and the rest of the cavern waits for me at the opposite end of the room. As I make my way toward it, her voice emerges once again.

“Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way.” I do as she says, hovering the tablet over the pedestal, and it reacts by glowing blue.

 _“Authenticating… Sheikah Slate confirmed_.”

Then the wall to my left opens up and bright light pours in. My eyes sting from the contrast, but my feet carry me forward, intrigued by the warm rays that greet me ahead. The light before me is nothing like any that I’ve seen since waking.

Rather, it is…the light of day.

“Link. You are the light— _our_ light—that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now, go.”

Not another second goes by before I run forward, swiftly climbing over a rock that blocks my path, and finally emerge from the mouth of the cave. Lush green grass greets my bare feet as they course ahead. I inhale deeply and the scent of pine soothes my being. I am surrounded by warm air, tall trees, chirping birds, and as I rush forward, the world opens up before me, an entire horizon of possibility stretching across my vision. Trees, mountains, towers—it all lays ahead.

And at the end of it all, straight out in front of me, a great castle awaits.


End file.
